50 Shades of Animal
by FLOX CAT
Summary: Join Bryan as he goes through his job.
1. Sheep

It was the end of the day and things was great for Bryan who was playing his video-games on his TV. Just then there was a knocking on his apartment door. He walk to the door a open it to see a sexy anthro sheep. She had white, puffy hair, red glasses, big J-cups tits, big bubble butt, hour-glass shape and a red dress. "Hello their Bryan. I'm Fuffy the sheep. I'm the 'party animal' you need to test.", the sheep said. Bryan work for job call Crazy Pet, which make money by having sexy Anthros to have sex with people who loves to party. His roll is simple, he had to fuck the Anthro to see if their ready. He love this one, being shy and all. "Ok, lets begin by stripping.", Bryan said. Fuffy went in and remove her dress, showing her red bra and panties. She dance, shaking her ass like a je-lo. Bryan remove his pant and sat on the couch. Fuffy got on him and lap dace. She rub her fat ass on his cock and bounce her tits. Bryan drole over her cleavage that was shaking in his face. He love boobs and this sheep had the bust. "Oh...Mr.Bryan, how I'm doing?", Fuffy ask, which Bryan moan too the fact she call him 'Mr.'. "Yes, now the lick and suck test.", He said as he remove her bra. Her breasts was beautiful, with big nipples that beg to be suck. Bryan grope the breasts, toying the nipples and queeze the flesh. He then slap the breasts and grab them to suck. He suck them whole with bite to boot. Fuffy moan at all of this. She queeze her pillows in his face. Bryan quickly came in this underware with Fuffy feeling the warm of the cum. "Oh fuck, Mr. Bryan, you naughty man. Please play with me on my ass. That's the next test right?". 'Damn! She's smart too. I in love with her.', Bryan thought as she remove her panties and show her ass. Bryan begain to slap her ass, feeling the sexy ripples in the skins. "Yeah, I'm a baaaad girl from your fantsies of sex.", Fuffy moan as she shake her ass as it got slap. Bryan then licking the cheeks and biting the buns. He came again, spraying his load the the buns like a cake. "Fuck me Mr. Bryan.", Fuffy moan and beg. Bryan shove his cock in her pussy. It lack tightess, but make-ups for it by thickness and juices. "Oh man, your pussy.", Bryan moan. He started to hump in slowy, testing how the girl will react to the toying. "Oh baby...fuck me slowww..mmmm.", Fuffy moan as she push harder on his cock. Bryan started to slap that buns that still had it's 'frosting' on. He love this sheep. His cock throb as he started to slam in harder. He truly started fucking her, groping her J-cups hard said he scream, "OH YES! OH FUCK YES! YOUR TOO SEXY SHEEP! I LOVE YOU FUFFY! SO MUCH THAT I DON'T WANT YOU LEAVE ME! DAMN IT! I NEED TOO...!". Fuffy smile as she was getting a job. She felt his cock ready to shoot, hard. "I'm...(Moan)..happy to hear...FUCK!... that Mr. Bryan! Please dump in my...y..OH!...Cum dumpster!". Bryan moan to Fuffy's words as he came in her sex. He blast his warm pearls in and Fuffy was in bliss because of the warm cum. She came too, white fly on the floor. They fell on the floor and they fell asleep with Bryan spooning her.

Bryan woke up on his bed and got out. He saw Fuffy, naked in the bathroom. He hug she from behide her, groping her boobies. "Hey Fuffy, I love your play time. I ment what I said went I don't want you to leave. However, I got to let you go. You really pass.", Bryan said softly. "Thank you, I'll make you my favorite one. I'll come by any time. Your the best human I ever had sex with in this job do to you being nice.", Fuffy said happily. Bryan love his job.


	2. Deer

Bryan was waiting for his next interview. He smile as he heard the door knock. He open the the door to see a busty anthro deer with big J-cups tits like the sheep he fuck before. She also had a big bubble ass and don't forget about her hour-glass body. She was wearing pink shirt and green skirt. "Hello, my name Bambi. I love to play with you... Bryan?", the Deer said. Bryan noded and said, "Yes, now lets test your body and mind.". They walk to his livingroom and Bryan sat down on the table. Bambi unbutton her shirt. She showing her sexy cleavage in his face. "All big boy...do you like what you see?", She said shaking her tits. Bryan moan as he remove his pants and boxer. His dick sprauge up and Bambi said, "I'll take that as a yes.". She remove her shirt, reviling her big J-cups in a sexy white bra. She put his dick between her jugs and started to slap them together. Her boobs her amazing! They were like super soft pillows. They clap for him, paty-caking is dick to cum to sexy mommy. "Come on baby, _cum _to mommy", Bambi said in a mother voice. Bryan wanted to cum on this mommy deer. "OH FUCK!", He shouted as he cum on her tits. Bambi smile as she sat on his lap. She dance her breasts in his face and bounce on his lap. His cock felt the soft ass smack it, as he lick and suck on the her bra-cover tits. "Oh baby...(Moan)...let me get that.", Bambi moaned as she remove her bra. Bryan dug in the jugs. He suck the nipples like if he was this sexy MILF's child. "Oh my...fuck...baby...kiss thouse kitties.", She moan as she dance harder. Her lap dance was sexy with a sexy beat. Bryan felt his dick ready to blast. "Mommy...Going to...cum", he moan. He blast his pearls on her bouncy ass. Bambi moan as remove her white panties, without her green skirt. "Fuck me baby, fuck me hard.", she moan as she slam his dick in her tight pussy. Her walls hold his dick like a warm blaket. Bryan begain the fuck hard as he could. SHE WAS PASTING THIS TEST! He slam his dick hard as Bambi arch over; her tits bounce in the air. They were begging to be toyed by Bryan. He grope her tits, playing and pinching the nipples. "Baby...BABY...FUCK...ME!", Bambi shouted as Bryan slap her ass. "I'm...CUMMING", Bryan shouted as he blast his baking-batter in her. She moan as came too. they climax until Bambi move off of him and shake her ass at him. "Eat my ass. Please baby?", she said shaking bubble of love. Bryan bounce on that ass and started sucking thouse buns. Bambi moan as she came again, her juices pour like a waterfall. Moaning like a horny cat, Bryan started to humping on her ass. "Baby...Fuck me..please", Bambi moan. Bryan shove his dick in her an she cry out. He started humping hard in that poop-shoot; hoping to cum in that in that mama's ass. That cock pump hard in her ass and Bambi love it. "Cum...I'm...", Bryan moan as he fire his cum in that bubble. Bambi came too do to the warm cum.

Noon

Bryan lade in Bambi's tits as she rub his hair. "So baby, I'll see you soon for some more fun.", She said as Bryan snuggle in thouse J-cups. He now finish another job, and now had a suger mom.


	3. Bee

Bryan was looking at his TV; watching a porn that had two female mouses being fuck by two male bulls. He love this because his job gave him this porn as an award for doing well. A knock on the door got Bryan to pause the show. He open the door to see a anthro bee with G-cups boobs and a big tergite on a smooth booty. She was more black and lest yellow in the skin pattern. She smile a look at Bryan's cocks, out do to him jerking off to the porn. "Hey babie. My name is Queen. I hope I came to your test in time.", the bee said, groping his balls. "No, just in time.", Bryan said. He hump in her hand as she jurk him off. They walk to the table and Bryan laid down on it. They started making out as Queen remove her coat. Bryan smash his face in the milk jugs. He lick and suck as Queen rub her hand on his head. His tough play with her nipples and Queen moan. "Oh babe, play with thouse tits with your mouth.", she said as she jerk his cock. Queen move his dick in her honey pot. They started fucking slowly feeling their sex; cock being milk by the walls while pussy be bounded. Queen's tergite began to twich. Bryan notes this and move his naugty hands to her tergite. He rub it softy and Queen moan. "Babe, I'm cumming! Fuck harder...(Moan).", She moan as she felt the rush. They fuck harder and finally came together. Queen got off and ask, "Do you want to beat your meat on my tergite?". Bryan said yes and and she turn around. Bryan begain to hump on the tergite. He smash is cock on it, feeling the softess and warm of this bug sex organ. "Oh...Bryan. I...I...heard of... you...It...True!", Queen moan as she grab her breasts, playing the nipples. Bryan snuck his cock up her ass. "OH...FUCK ME!", Queen scream as she press play on the TV. The porn play with the mouse girls moaning. Bryan smirk at Queens smartess, as she try to challenge him to the bulls on the TV. He move fast, smashing in her butt. He look at the TV as the bulls who was cumming in the girl as they came too. "Don't worrie...I love THIS...CUM any...(Fuck)... time.", Queen moan, reshuring him by taking his hands to her jugs. He play with the nipples and fuck her hard. His cock twich and Queen felt it. "I'm coming! FUCK!", he yell as blast his pearly whites. Queen turn around and kiss him again; toughs dance together. "I want a good fuck on in my bed.", Bryan beg. They went in his bedroom and Queen push him on the bed. She then slam herself on that cock. She bounce on his dick, her breasts flop up and down. Bryan moan as he was being fuck to death. "Queeen!...Fuck...Yes! Please...Do...this...play...me..(Ahh!)", Bryan moan and worship Queen. Queen's wings futter as she blast her juices on his cock. Queen smirk as she pull off his cock, before he comes. He moan as the warmth that took him to cum land. Queen smile and said a sexy voice, "Don't worrie _babie_, I'll make you come in a _personal _sex.". She then open her tergite and shove his stick in. "OHHHH...!", Bryan moan as felt his dick in new, **_sexy_** hole. He bounce on the tergite and moan to heavens. "Queen...You...past...Pleace.", He moan as he slap the tergite. Queen futter her wing's and said, "Yes, Yes... Go and...AHHH!". She came though her pussy, and her tract. Green juice came out of the tergite and it was super sexy! It was warm and super sticky. "Ahhhh...Rrrrr...Cumming...g.gg!", Bryan moan hard as he came in the tract. Queen felt the cum going in her spermatheca. Bryan move out and fell on the bed. Queen moan was she needed one more thing. "Please...One more. I promises it... (hhhuh) be more fun.". Bryan was ok with this. It was 9:00pm, so the night was till young. Queen butter his dick with the tergite cum, and then slam her pussy on it. "OHHH FUCK! STICKY AND WARM!", Bryan shouted in bless. They fuck, hearing their sexes sticky slaps. The green juice made the pussy walls more sticky and more tight. The cock slopply beat in her pussy. Bryan cry his heart out. He love this bitch; A **QUEEN BITCH**! "Cumming, I'M FUCKIN CUMMING!", Bryan cried as he blast his white cum in her. Queen lade down ans they made-out as they came.

Morning

Bryan woke up and saw Queen kissing his cheek. "Morning babie, I love you. We will see each other so.", She said. Yes they will Bryan thought.


	4. Fox

Bryan was watching TV, seeing how Crazy Pet's stocks were doing. "Doing good", he said to himself as another knock hit the door. Bryan walk to the door and open it. The sexy Anthro this time was a red fox who was juicy, having big G-cups and big booty. Her hour-glass body was cover by a sky blue dress that match her eyes. "Hey, The name is Aqua. Your Bryan right? Nice too meet you.", The fox said, her tail wraping around Bryan. They went to the kitchen, with Bryan taking his shirt off. "Oh! _I'm ready too..._", Aqua moan. She took off her dress, showing she had sky blue bra and panties. They started with a kiss, Bryan's hands went too the ass and grope the buns. Their toungs dance as Aqua shook her hips. She want it. She _NEEDED _it. Bryan remove his pants and boxers, rubbing his cock on her panty-cover pussy. She moan as they kept kissing. Bryan began spanking her ass, the slaps echo in the room. Bryan walked Aqua to the kitchen's table and put her on it, back first. Aqua rub her bra-cover Boobs, teasing Bryan with her cleavage. He put his dick though the breats and began to hump the Gs. "Ohh...Ohhh...Fuck", Aqua moan as Bryan bang her tits, feeling the pillowly softess that was helping him bust the nuts. He move fast, feeling his cum coming out. He came, Aqua feeling the warm pearly whites on her pillows. She open her bra and Bryan began to clean them with his tounge. He lick like a doggy that needed water. Aqua was holding her cum, like a great bitch. Bryan suck the nipples, rubbing the nips with his teeth. He move off and began to rub the breasts, needing it like dough. "Oh... have mercy _sexy baker_.", Aqua moan, bringing them in another deep kiss. Bryan rub and hump her cover pussy. He remove the panties and ram his cock in. The pussy wall grab the cock, Bryan feeling the warm heated pussy. He blasted his cum in her, making Aqua scream as she felt the warmth moving in the spasing sex. Bryan began to fuck the fox to death. "Oh...ah...ah..oh..f...y...ohhhh! Master...!", Aqua moaned to her 'new' master. Bryan ram the cock on her G-spot and Aqua cried. Bryan came again, harder that the last. Aqua finally came, basting all her juices over Bryan, his table and herself. Bryan move out and flip the fox on her belly. Aqua show him her asshole, really wanting to be punsh by the master. "_I a bad girl...FUCK ME!_", She moan and beg to him. Bryan was turn on and ram his cock in her ass. He bang, slap and ram that butt. Aqua shed tears. She heard about the tester, but never to be please by him. He bounce on the fox's ass while moaning. "Cum...Master...Cum...Please...!", Aqua beg as she came again on the table. Bryan started to fuck harder. His cock was half way there, making the sexy begs even **SEXIER**! "Don't...Fuck!... worrie...I'm...hurring!", Bryan moan as Aqua was moving her body to bump the table. "Hurry..._PLEASE!_", Aqua moaned. Bryan ram as fast as he can. It was almost there. Bryan needed one more push. "I'm...huhhh...going...to CUM!", he moan. Aqua quickly grab his hands and slap them on her breasts. This finally made Bryan came in the horny ass. The rush off the cum made Aqua came again. Bryan remove the cock off the hole, cum leaking out off the ass.

3 Mins Later

"Thanks for your time. I hope I past.", Aqua said kissing Bryan on the cheek. Bryan smile as he went to the showers. He knew she was great and past, though he also knew that his table needed a cleaning too... :)


	5. Dog

Bryan was playing on his Switch as he hear a knock on his door. He opened it to see... his neighbor? "OH! Hello Soul. Do you need anything?", he said, looking at her big cleavage. Soul was a anthro dog with gold hair. She had black shirt on, holding her big juicy J-cups. Her big ass was cover by blue jeans. Bryan hated to say, but he would LOVE to pound HER! "Hey Bryan I need to talk to you about something... can I come it?", Soul ask. Bryan let her in and Soul kiss him. Soul smile as Bryan was confuse; "You see, I wanted a piece of the sexy pie. I see your work and I feel that I need to 'realist' some heat." Bryan smile, "Okay... To be honest, I wanted to fuck, but your boyfriend..." "Don't worry baby," Soul interrupt as she sat on the couch; "My boyfriend been cheating on me, so this is payback." Bryan sat on her lap and the two stared kissing. Tough meets tough as Bryan hands went under the shirt and grope thouse yoga balls. Soul's hands went down in his pants, finding is hard on cock. She rub the dick up and down, feeling the hot, needy flesh. She unbutton his pants and remove them. Bryan kept kissing her and she remove his boxers. Bryan move off the lips and peack all the way down to her breasts. Soul continues to jerk him off as Bryan was leaving small kisses on her cleavage. His cock was twiching, ready to blast the cum out. "SHIT! Going to... FUCK!", Bryan came on her shirt. Soul panted as she remove her shirt, showing her J-cups was cover by a pink bra. Bryan started licking the inter cleavage. "Ohh...yeah...FUCK! Yes... (breathing) taste me!", Soul moan loudly as she unclip her bra. She remove it and Bryan grope the nude boobs. He bounce them with his hands, seeing them jiggle. He then grab them, feeling the soft balls. His cock was hard and he had to hump the tits. He move up, straping his legs around her back, and ram his cock between the boobs. "Baby!!!", moaned Soul as her head slams back on the couch. Bryan hump his cock up and down, feeling the breasts softness tickling the stick to cum. He moan like a bitch. The anthro dog smile sinfully as she clap her breasts together. "Ohh...ahhhh...ohhhh Soul...", Bryan moan as he was humping harder than before. The boobs was too much to hold the cum. "Soul I'm CUMMING! AHHH!", and just like that, he came on the boobs. Soul move Bryan to sit up straight shook her hips. She drop her pants down to show her ass. She wasn't wearing PANTIES! "You bitch...", Bryan moan in happiess as Soul move her ass on top of him and twirk. Her bubble butt bounce in his face. He moan as he started to lick the booty. "Yeah, you like...", Soul moan as she kept twirking. Bryan had it and jump on top of her. They fell on the floor. Bryan lay her her back. She LOVE his man. He was demanding, just what she looks for in a man. "Fuck me, Come in me. PLAY WITH ME!!", She yell as Bryan did what he was told. He ram is cock in her pussy and started fucking her. Her walls were holded him, meaning she hadn't fuck in a long time. Soul moan as he fuck her. She lay her arms out and hump back. Bryan was in heaven. He wasn't a big dog person, but that's changing. He grab her breasts and suck on the nipples. Soul scream in pleasure as he nibble on them. His cock was hitting the walls, close to cumming. Soul scream as she came first, her juice drowns his cock. Bryan then fire is baby powder in her. He collapsed in her boobs. "Sorry but I'm not done.", Soul said in a slay voice. She flip him on his back and shove his cock up her ass. "OHHHH!", Bryan moan as Soul starts humping. The butt walls hug the dick tightly. Bryan sat up and grope her boobs while they kiss. He pinch and toys the nipples, making her cum. He finally came in her ass. It was a big load. He fainted soon after.

Bryan woke up in his bed. A small note was on his forehead. He took it off and read it: 'Hey baby, you fainted, so I brought you to your bed. I hope we get to do this again. Xoxo from Soul.' "Hopefully", Bryan said laying back down. He finally fuck his neighbor.


	6. Cat

Bryan was in shock, His MOTHER WAS HERE!! He was staning at the door as his mother was with a suit case in hand. His mother wasn't his real biological mom. He was adopted by his now Anthro cat mommy name February. A mommy she WAS! She was a black fur cat with green eye. Her most sexy part is her tits. While she was a H-cup, she made up by the softness of the tits. She also had an great big ass. Funny she has a hour-glass figher, because are ass and tits could kill her. However she is a healthy person, so that's might be saving her. Anyways she was wearing her red coat and hat. "Mother? Why are you doing here? Also come in..", Bryan said rubbing the back of his head. February came in softly smile; "Sorry for not calling, but I had to leave my home.." Her French voice tickles Bryan's ears. "What, why?", He ask sitting down. His mother frown ask she spoke; "Well you see, I'm in a... jam if you call it. You see love, I was a witness of a crime. I was able to tell the cops, but now I'll worrie as the man who did it was a boss of a drug ring. So I fly over here to live here for while." Bryan mouth drop and said; "Well yes, I'm glad your safe" They hug each other and Bryan's naughty cock harden. 'SHIT!', he thought as February felt the cock. He couldn't fuck his mom! That would be crazy! He blush, got up and said, "I'm going to... the store to get more food for us. Be back soon! Ahah!" He then ran out the door, missing Soul who was going to his front door.

1 hour later

Bryan came back safe as snow was now falling, meaning no girls tonight. This was great because Bryan never told his mother about his job. It would hurt her. He came in and saw his mother sitting on the couch, IN A RED BRA AND PANTEIES!!!. "THE HELL! MOM! What's going on!?!?", Bryan yell in fear as February smile. "We need to talk sweetheart. Please sit down", She said, hitting the spot were Bryan need to sit. He did and February spoke; "Who see love, I talk to your friend, Soul." Bryan eyes wided. He knew were this was going; "She told me that you, to put it nicely, have sex with her. She also told me about you having sex with other girls every Friday. What's going on sweetheart?" Bryan couldn't look in February's eyes. He breath and finally tells the truth; "Sorry Mother, I'm a Anthro adult tester. I test Anthro girls, to see if their ready to handle the 'Adult Fun'. I'm really sorry..." Out of the blue, February hug and kiss Bryan... ON THE MOUTH! "MOM!?!?", Bryan cried in confusion. February, smiling, pushed her big H-Cups on her son chests. "Baby, your super fine. I'm happy you found a job. Also I will say I'm surprises that you do, this but...(whisper in Bryan's ear) I can deny that turn me _on..._". Bryan blush and said in a soft voice, "Mom, I love you, but I can't do my fantasy. I...I..", Bryan shutter as he looks at hia mother's cleavage. His heart pounded as the thought of 'pounding' as his cock grows hard. Do to February was on his lap, she felt his cock on her big ass. "Don't worry baby, I wouldn't get pregnant by you fucking me. However, I'm happy that your heart listing the good. Your fighting your sex because you know it's wrong. I love you son. So let me give you the **_LOVE _**you need and desire. Plus, I actually wanted to fuck you. Let's get started!" After those great words that helped Bryan, February wrapped her legs around him and undid her bra. The young man went to work, touching the MILF's big tits. He grope them softly, bringing back memories of young childhood. How his mother still breastfed him at 12. February was the one who inspired Bryan's breast fetish. He played with them by clapping them together, seeing how they bounce and jiggles. Bryan moan as he finally put his head between the cleavage, feeling the softness of the breasts. He heard the milk in the jugs and he wanted it. "Mommy, may I have some milk?", He ask and February smile; "Yes baby. It's your milk... purrrr.." February purr and moaned as her son suck her tits. The nipples releases the milk, going down Bryan's throat. It brings the taste of childhood. The best part was it doesn't affect the H-Cups size; So Bryan can suck all he wants and the big tits stay big. "Purrrr... sweetheart, let me bounce on your cock with it in my ass.", February said, swaying her bubble butt on his lap. It's was February's dream to be butt fuck by her son. She smile as her son remove his pants with her help. His cock was hard for mommy and mommy WANTED **IT! **She grab her son's pense and shoved it up her asshole. Moaning during sucking, Bryan felt is dick cover in ass walls. He started humping hard in his mother butt as February remove him from her tits. They kiss, toughs meets as Bryan's hands grope February's bubble ass. The soft flesh leaks out between fingers as Bryan's cock began twiching inside of the butt. "MOMMY! I'm GOING!!", He yell as the teasing of the walls was to much. "Yes!... Yes My Child! Blast in MEEEE!!!", February scream as she blast her juices on his lap. This was enough to push Bryan over and he came HARD! Warm cum fill the ass as February purr in pleasure. She smile and said, "Sweetheart do you want to cum in my tits. I heard you did that to other, so I'll rival them ALL..." Bryan plush; hopefully she doesn't find out about Bambi... He smile as his mother lay down on the couch. He shove his cock in her tits and started fucking. The softness really was better than anyone he had tit-fuck, including Bambi. His mother was the best mom he had. Her tits give warmth to him, even in a non-sexul way. February purr as her son clap her breasts with his cock. She knew he was going to cum, so she grope her tits together and hold his dick in. "OHHH FUCK!!!", Bryan moan loudly as he came hard again. His pearly whites cover her tits. Smiling sly, February quickly put Bryan's cock in her mouth. She suck like son suck her nipples, moving her tough quickly and sexy. She even nibble on his cock with her teeth. Bryan cried in heaven as his mother shows her love to him. "MOMMY!!", He cried as he started humping in his mother's mouth. He also tease his mom by rubbing on finger on her clit. February moan as her son give her a teaser and a hard mouth-fuck. Now she knew why his job chosen him. How these girls survive, she'll never know. He finally came in her mouth, cum going down her mouth. Bryan move off her mouth and look at her begging pussy. He straps is legs around her ass, line his cock and ram his cock in that pussy. "OHH! SON! YOU CAME AROUND QUICKLY!", February moaned as her son became a MotherFucker. He fuck that warm pussy that was hugging his dick. February quickly got up and they move a little; with February now wrapping her legs on him. They fuck hard, Bryan jackhammering as February bounce heavely. Her H-Cups bounce freely, so Bryan grope them hard and toy the nipples. "OHHH! AHHHH! SON! YES! FUCK YOUR MOM! I LOVE YOU! I'M CUMMING!!! YES!!"; Just like that, February came on the cock. Bryan started moving her off (To not cum in his own mother) but February hold him hard. She ram his head in her cleavage and said in a sexy and horny voice; "No...NoNoNoNo! Hell No! Your going to cum! **_CUM TO MOMMY!_**" Bryan finally fire his blast in her pussy; February felling the warm cum in her oven. They fell back down on the couch, tired out. Bryan fell asleep.

Next Morning

Bryan woke up in his bed, remembering most what happened, and guessing what happened next. His bedroom door open and February in a red robe came in with breakfasts. "Good morning sweetie. Slept well? I put you in your bed after the fun we had.", she said putting the breakfast tray down on his lap. "Well, I'm happy I had my fantasy", Bryan said eating his food. February smirk slyly and said, "Oh baby, your fantasy just got started. Are love became stronger. So will have some fun may times now." Bryan blush at that, but the next thing February said scare him... "And the BEST part is that I'll try to help you with your testing. Wouldn't that be fun?" Bryan was smiling, but in his head... 'OH FUCK...'


End file.
